Certain light spectrums emitted by LEDs (blue or red) are known to be therapeutic for skin treatment by being beneficial to better factor wound healing or relieving muscular or other subdermal tissue pain. However, there is a need to provide users/patients with a convenient at-home light therapy delivery device such as a wearable bandage that is adjustable or flexible to conform to different sizes and shapes, and that is simple to use without user discomfort. The alternative is visiting a doctor's office to receive treatments.
Prior known light therapy devices have suffered from problems relating to the exposure of the LEDs and the associated circuitry to power the LEDs to contact by users. More particularly, in an effort to maximize light communication to a patient, the LEDs have been disposed in a manner which allow them to be physically engaged (e.g., touched) by a patient, or even contact a treatment surface, which processes are debilitating to the LEDs as a result of the accumulation of dirt and oil. In addition, any such engagement can be potentially dangerous to patients who are exposed to the sharp or hot edges of the LEDs and the associated circuitry. The exposure of detailed circuitry presents an intimidating and unpleasant experience.
Another problem with prior known devices is that the LED arrangement is fixed and not adjustable to better correspond to wound location, size or shape, or to be better placed relative to pain areas. The LEDs of such devices are not selectively arrangeable in a variety of patterns to better enable the application of the device near particular pain areas of a wound.
It is desired to provide alternative means of using the benefits of the light therapy in a manner to maximize therapeutic efficiencies in exposure while maintaining ease and convenience of use. For this reason, a variety of light weight, flexible and adjustable embodiments are disclosed within this disclosure incorporating a variety of energy varying applications responsive to user conditions or needs.